


I'm Yours Tonight If You Say That You Want It

by rboudreau



Series: Future Friends [2]
Category: Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: "For 2 weeks, we secretly hooked up in my Ford '05 Mustang and had intense emotional conversations, one of them being me asking Mitch to be my boyfriend." -- Scott Hoying





	I'm Yours Tonight If You Say That You Want It

“Do you need a ride home from school?” Scott asked nervously, not meeting Mitch’s eyes. He adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the ground as he waited for Mitch’s answer.

Mitch grinned at him, watching the light blush appear on Scott’s cheeks. “Yea, that’d be great. Thanks, Scotty.”

Scott looked up at him with a smile on his face. “No problem.” He took a step closer to Mitch right before the bell rang around them, signalling the start of the next class period. Scott jumped and looked around, seeming to remember that there were people around them. “Uh, so, I’ll see you after school? I’ll meet you back here?”

MItch nodded. “Sure.”

**

Scott knew he needed to focus in class. He would never get into USC if he sat staring into space thinking about Mitch the whole time. He had been distracted enough in the weeks leading up to him coming out to Mitch and then finally getting the nerve to kiss him.

But this was worse. It hadn’t even been a full 24 hours since he and Mitch had their first kiss. It had been playing over and over in his head the entire night, filled his dreams, and continued on to this morning when he talked to Mitch by his locker. Now he was anxiously awaiting the end of the day, when he and Mitch would be alone in his Mustang. He wanted to kiss Mitch again so badly. But he also knew they had to talk and figure things out.

His eyes flickered over to the clock hanging on the wall and sighed, tapping his pencil against his desk. 

**

“Ready?” Scott asked excitedly, approaching Mitch, who was leaning against his locker with his phone in his hand.

Mitch pushed away from the lockers and bit his lip, smiling at Scott. “Yea, let’s go.”

The walk to the Mustang felt like both the shortest and longest walk of Scott’s life. Mitch’s hand kept brushing against his as they walked, and he wanted to hold it so badly, but there were _people_ , and he just couldn’t let himself do it.

After making it over to the car, Scott opened the door for Mitch, feeling proud of himself at the faint blush that painted across Mitch’s face.

Mitch smiled at him flirtatiously. “You’re so cute,” he murmured, getting into the car as Scott’s heart raced with the compliment.

Scott walked around the car, getting in on the driver’s side and starting the car. They drove for a couple minutes mostly in silence, until Mitch started directing Scott towards an empty lot a few blocks away from his house.

He turned the car off and sat nervously, waiting for Mitch to say something. Mitch took his time, unbuckling his seatbelt, shifting in his seat to face Scott, fiddling with the air conditioning controls on the dashboard, then finally reaching over and grabbing hold of Scott’s hand.

“Hi,” Mitch said with a smile.

Scott smiled back at him. “Hi.” He let their fingers lace together, giving him this overwhelming feeling of being home despite the fact that he was parked in some abandoned parking lot in the middle of Arlington. He took a deep breath as his eyes met Mitch’s. “Look, I know you said we’d talk about yester--”

Mitch leaned across the seat suddenly, pressing his lips against Scott’s mid-sentence, his free hand coming up to hold the side of Scott’s face. Scott’s heart started pounding in his chest, and his brain ran a mile a minute trying to comprehend the fact that he was once again kissing this gorgeous boy that hadn’t left his mind in ages. 

He tried to savor it as much as he could, just in case he woke up and found out the last 24 hours had been a dream, or Mitch pulled away and told him he never wanted to speak to him again, and this was just a pity kiss. 

A few more slow kisses against his lips, and then Mitch was pulling back and nudging Scott’s nose with his own gently, making a new swarm of butterflies fill his stomach. “Sorry,” Mitch whispered. “I’ve been wanting to do that since you left my house last night, and then you showed up at school this morning looking so _good_ , and I just...okay, I’m good, I think I can stop being distracted by your lips now.”

Scott wasn’t sure he had the same faith in himself, barely able to drag his gaze away from Mitch’s mouth. “Are you sure? Cause we can totally keep kissing if you need to. I’d make that sacrifice for you.” 

Mitch’s giggles filled the car, indulging Scott with one more short kiss. “How selfless of you,” Mitch joked back, letting his nails scratch lightly at the back of Scott’s neck.

Scott hummed softly, leaning into the touch. “Mitchy,” he breathed. “I need...you know I have feelings for you. I’ve made that so fucking obvious and I’ve probably embarrassed myself like 15 times a day. I need to know if you feel the same way, or if I’m just wasting my time here.”

Mitch tilted his head to the side, letting his hand fall from Scott’s neck. “Scott I literally just stopped you from talking so I could kiss you again, am I not being equally as obvious?”

Scott blushed, avoiding Mitch’s eyes so he could muster up enough bravery to have this conversation. “I don’t--I don’t know. You’re...hard to read. You still flirt with Kirstie half the time, and I know you don’t have feelings for her, so it’s hard to tell the difference. I don’t know if you just like to flirt and kiss, or if you actually mean it. I’ve never done this before, you know that. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know if I’m misreading things. I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

Mitch looks at him sympathetically, unlacing their hands and climbing over the center console to straddle Scott’s waist. Scott’s faced turned an even brighter red than before and he started stuttering nervously. Mitch cupped his face in his hands, forcing him to look in Mitch’s eyes. 

“Are you listening to me?” Mitch asked softly. Scott clamped his mouth shut and nodded silently. “You’re my best friend. Do you know that?” Scott nodded again. “Okay. Good. Being gay in Texas isn’t easy. Having a crush on your best friend isn’t easy either. So if you think I would risk our friendship, or do anything that would make being gay in Texas harder, then you are completely wrong. I do like to flirt and kiss, but I wouldn’t do those things with _you_ if I didn’t mean them. Do you understand?”

Scott swallowed thickly and nodded once more. “Yea, I understand.”

“Good. Now, I have a couple hours until I have to be home, and I think we should forget about homework for the time being and just sit here and make out until we have to leave.” He smirked at Scott, sliding his hands down Scott’s arms slowly. “Any objections?”

Scott shook his head. “No, no objections.”

*******

The next two weeks continued almost exactly the same way. They’d go to school, flirt a bit between classes, then Scott would give Mitch a ride after school and they’d go straight to what Scott now referred to as Their Lot, where they’d talk shortly before ending up in Scott’s backseat attached at the lips. 

It remained mostly PG-13, up until about a week ago, when Mitch had taken it to the next level and asked if he could try sucking Scott’s dick.

Scott was pretty sure his brain short-circuited, but he’d managed to stutter some form of consent to Mitch, who was then on his knees on the floor of the Mustang, tugging down Scott’s jean. Everything after that was a blur of Mitch’s mouth and hands and _sounds_ around his dick, and it took every amount of willpower he had not to come in less than a minute.

~~~  
 _  
Scott whined, pulling Mitch up off the car floor and into his lap, forcing their lips together in a messy kiss._

_“Please,” Scott groaned softly, tasting himself on Mitch’s tongue. “Wanna suck you too. Wanna know what you taste like.” His hands gripped at Mitch’s ass through his pants, eliciting a moan that echoed through the car._

_“ **Fuck** , you don’t have to just because I did.” He was giving him an out, a chance to change his mind if it was too much for him. Scott appreciated that, but an out was the last thing he wanted right now. _

_“I know. I want to. I wanna make you feel good.”_

_Mitch brushed their lips together slowly. “You always make me feel good,” he whispered._

_It took a minute for them to reposition themselves; the backseat of the Mustang was hardly spacious enough for two tall teenage boys moving around and trying to find a way that Scott wouldn’t be squished between seats while having a dick in his mouth._

_Eventually they got settled, and Scott felt a brief bout of nerves flood him, wanting to impress Mitch, but not having any experience in order to do so. He rubbed a hand over the bulge in Mitch’s briefs, patting himself on the back as Mitch pushed his hips up into Scott’s touch. He took his time pulling Mitch’s underwear down his legs, then sliding his hands slowly up Mitch’s thighs and feeling all the hair beneath his fingertips._

_Like it often did at random times, it hit him once again that this was a guy laying here beneath him. These hairy legs belonged to a boy, the hand pushing its way through his hair belonged to a boy, and the hard dick three inches from his face definitely **belonged to a boy**. _

_Mitch must’ve taken the look on his face as hesitation, because he slid his hand to Scott’s jaw and forced him to look up at Mitch’s face. “Are you okay?”_

_Scott gave him a smiled and leaned into his touch. “Yea. I just….really like you.” He didn’t give Mitch a chance to respond, closing his hand around Mitch’s base and giving a few experimental tugs. His nose was filled with this musky scent, and it was making him feel a little drunk and turned on, even though he’d just come less than five minutes ago._

_Mitch tilted his hips upwards again, his cock bumping into Scott’s bottom lip briefly. It spurred Scott into action, sticking his tongue out to lick along the length of it from base to tip. He tasted the salty pre-cum at the top and his eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, a moan sneaking out of his mouth without him even being conscious of it._

_He went on autopilot, wrapping his lips around the tip and sliding down, feeling himself salivate the more Mitch’s dick filled his mouth. The weight of it on his tongue, the tip of it pressing at the back of his throat, the feeling of his lips stretched around it, the sound of Mitch’s moans in his ears --- everything was just a giant reminder that Scott was **really, really gay**. He was well on his way to being hard again, and he wished they were spread out on a bed somewhere instead of cramped in the backseat of his car. He wanted to press Mitch into a mattress and learn every place on his body that made him moan, and he wanted Mitch to be the first person he ever has sex with. He wanted to be the only person to ever make Mitch feel this good for the rest of his life._

_Yea, okay. He was hard again.  
_  
~~~

“What if I don’t get into USC?”

“You will.”

“But what if I _don’t?_ ”

Mitch ran his hand through Scott’s hair, scratching at his scalp a little. “Then USC is fucking stupid, because they’d have to be stupid to not want you. But you don’t have to worry about that, because you _will_ get in, and you’re gonna blow them all away.”

Scott gives him a thankful smile, leaning into him as they sat in his car. He had to take Mitch home soon, but he was prolonging it as much as possible. “I wish you’d be there. I don’t want to leave you.”

Mitch bit his lip softly, staying quiet for a moment. “I’ll be here when you get back,” he said eventually.

*****

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Scott asked. He was wrapped around Mitch, both boys in some state of undress after their latest hook up in his backseat. He didn’t know where the question came from, just found it pouring out of his mouth as he lay there with his nose pressed against the back of Mitch’s neck.

Mitch thought it over as he traced over Scott’s arm that was thrown across his waist. “Hmm...I don’t know. I never really thought about it. I mean, there are billions of people in the world. How do you know that someone is your soulmate when there’s literally billions of people you’ve never even met?”

Scott shrugged, tightening his grasp on Mitch. “I think that’s kinda the whole point. When you’re with your soulmate, you just _know_ that it’s them. Like something inside you that’s more than just your heart or your head feels completely connected to this other person, like you’ve known each other in a hundred different lives and always found each other. Like coming home.”

Mitch shuffled onto his back so he could look at Scott, who started to blush as Mitch scrutinized him. “Thought about this once or twice?”

“I just--I mean, like, my parents are definitely soulmates. And, like, I don’t know, two guys growing up in Texas that meet in elementary school and become best friends and then both end up being gay and attracted to each other? I’m not saying we _are_ soulmates or anything, but we _could_ \--”

“Scott. You’re going to give yourself an anxiety attack if you keep rambling like that.”

Scott clamped his mouth shut, leaving the car silent. His brain filled with thoughts of Mitch telling him there was no way they were soulmates, putting his clothes on and getting out of the car to walk away from him. He pulled Mitch a little closer, trying to reassure himself that he hadn’t just fucked things up between them.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mitch’s voice after a few minutes, sounding loud in the silence they had been surrounded with. “I could see why you’d think we might be soulmates. Maybe we are, I don’t know. I don’t think I really know what it means to be someone’s soulmate at 16 years old.”

“Yea, no, it’s--totally, just ignore me, I don’t know what I’m talking about,” he laughed nervously.

Mitch grabbed his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and cuddling closer to Scott. “I’m not gonna ignore you, babe. Just because I’m not sure doesn’t mean you can’t be sure. We both know I’m way more cynical than you are,” he teased lightly. He brought their hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of Scott’s hand with a smile. “All I know is that I really like you, and I like what we’ve been doing these last couple weeks. You’re the first boy I’ve ever been with, Scotty. That means something to me.”

“I know. It means something to me too.”

He closed his eyes as they leaned their foreheads against each other, taking a deep breath to savor the moment. “I wouldn’t want to have all these firsts with anyone else,” he said quietly.

Scott squeezed his hand, a smile fighting its way onto his face. “Me neither.”

*****

Scott laughed, chasing after Mitch’s lips as he tried to keep them away from Scott. He settled for peppering kisses all over Mitch’s face and neck until he could get to his lips.

“No!” Mitch laughed. “I don’t kiss people who tickle me!”

“But you sound so good when you laugh,” Scott argued playfully, giving Mitch’s side another squeeze.

Mitch squealed, trying to kick his way free. “I’m going to beat the shit out of you.”

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried,” he retorted, brushing his lips against Mitch’s jaw.

“I’ll never have sex with you,” he threatened. Scott stopped immediately and Mitch cheered a quick “ha!” before escaping from underneath Scott and scooting over to the car door, holding his hands out between him and Scott in case Scott decided to attack again.

“That’s mean.” He gave Mitch an exaggerated pout, making Mitch grin at him. 

“So is you tickling me when I told you to stop. No stopping means no sexy time for you,” he teased, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

Scott let his hands fall onto Mitch’s knees. “Well what about now that I’ve stopped?”

Mitch rolled his eyes at him. “You only stopped because I threatened to not have sex with you.”

“Mitchy,” Scott whined. “I just love hearing you laugh, it’s not my fault.” 

“Well maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll reconsider before you move to California.”

“No more teasing,” Scotty whined again. “No more tickles.” He grabbed one of Mitch’s hands and pulled him forward until he was cuddling into Scott’s side. He rested his chin on Mitch’s head, arm wrapped around his shoulders.

They sat there for a while, just sitting together and listening to the music softly coming from the radio. It was nice, and it was making Scott feel all warm and content and happy. He could picture the rest of their school year just like this, then him going off to college and coming home as often as he could afford to. He’d pick Mitch up from school and drive him out here to Their Lot and have moments just like this one. He could do whatever it took for that first year to make them work until Mitch could start school in California with him. His parents always told him he could do whatever he put his mind to. Being with Mitch was definitely something he wanted to make work long term. 

“Mitchy? Can I ask you something?”

“I’m not having sex with you for the first time in the backseat of your car. We barely make blowjobs work.”

Scott groaned, rolling his eyes. “That’s not what I was going to ask,” he protested. “You think I’d want our first time to be in here? I’d rather we have a bed and can take our time, not rush it so I could get you home before dinner.”

Mitch looked up at him through his eyelashes, biting the corner of his lip. “Yea? You wanna take your time on me?”

He blushed, looking away from him. “Stop, you’re gonna make me hard.” He felt Mitch’s hand on his knee, starting to inch its way up his leg.

“I can take care of it for you.”

Scott was tempted. God, he was _so_ tempted. But…

“Not right now,” he forced himself to say, stilling Mitch’s hand on his thigh. Mitch looked at him confused. “I want to ask you something.”

“Okay…”

He held Mitch’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it softly. “I really like you, Mitchy. And I...we’ve been doing this for a couple weeks now, and it’s been great.” He brushed his thumb along the back of Mitch’s hand, hoping his palms weren’t sweating too much. “A few days ago, I asked you if you believe in soulmates, and we talked about how we wouldn’t want to have all these first times with anyone else. You’re the best person I know, and I trust you more than anyone, you know? And I know I’m not out yet, so I get it if you want to say no. But I just...I wanted to--do you want to be my boyfriend?”

_Please._

*

*

*

To Scott, it felt like an eternity waiting for Mitch’s answer. The seconds stretched out for miles and miles and wrapped around his heart until it hurt.

To Mitch, it was instantaneous. It wasn’t something he needed to think about. The seconds were there to let him soak in the moment, engraving into his mind the memory of the first boy to ever ask him that question.

*

*

*

_Please._

*

*

*

He said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
